


HEROES: Origin

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Heroes Trilogy [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Heroes, Lil J, M/M, Raywood, Vagabond, Violence, Xray - Freeform, achievement hunter - Freeform, grif - Freeform, super powers, vav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mysterious office accident Ryan Haywood and the other AH guys wake up in a hospital after being in comas for three months! What they discover about themselves may change the fate of Austin, and maybe even the world, as a dark force draws nearer and nearer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day at the Office

Ryan Haywood woke to the sound of his alarm clock going off and sunlight filtering in through the curtains into his room. He looked at the alarm and sighed. 

6:45 AM

He'd been waking up at the same time every day for the past 3 years after landing a job at Roosterteeth Industries, a film and gaming company that produced entertainment videos and put them out on the Internet. Ryan had never imagined that he would ever work for a company that essentially played video games for a living. He'd gotten a degree at college in Film Production and Graphic Animation, never knowing it would land him a job at one of the fastest growing gaming companies in Texas.

Ryan swung his legs out and over the edge of his bed and slowly stood, stretching and yawning. He scratched his scruffy beard and goatee as he made his way to the bathroom, holding a fresh change of clothes and imagining what the day a head would be like. Most likely he, Ray, Michael and Gavin would finish recording the last two Let's Play videos in their Skyrim series, Jack and Geoff would get the group together to play GTA 5 for a couple hours, then he and Jeremy would spend the last few hours of their work day editing down the videos recorded from yesterday's Let's Plays. 

Ryan sat at the kitchen table eating a bowel of bland grainy cereal and reading the news paper. Nothing new was happening, or at least nothing interesting. Ryan finished and watched tv for a few minutes, mostly flipping through channels till it was time for him to head out for work. As he plopped into his car he checked the time on his phone again to see how he was doing.

8:30 AM it read. He nodded and then began the drive. The new building where he worked was only about ten minutes away by car, but Ryan liked to be early to have everything ready for the day when they started. Normally the guys would take a good ten to twenty minutes to get ready while he was sitting there watching their chaos, quite amused. He'd kept telling them all these years that if they'd come in early they wouldn't be wasting valuable time setting all their shit up. But they never listened and he never grew tired of watching their antics.

Ryan walked in and was greeted by Kara. He smiled warmly at her and offered a greeting in return. He'd noticed that Kara had been eyeing him lately. He was a little flattered at the thought. She seemed like a nice girl, but Ryan wasn't ready to date. Not yet anyway. He made his way to the Achievement Hunter office and got his computer monitors booted up. The next person to arrive would be Geoff so Ryan kicked back and played some GTA 5 while he waited. Sure enough, six minutes later Geoff walked in. Geoff Ramsey was the boss of the Achievement Hunters and was kind of a unofficial father figure for the younger guys, who called themselves Team Lads. 

"Hey Ryan what's up?" Geoff asked warmly, taking a swig of the beer he'd brought with him. 

"Not much Geoff, just tormenting the streets of Los Santos," Ryan smiled as he shot a police helicopter out of the sky with his rocket launcher. Geoff snickered at the sound and shook his head.

"You can be one creepy motherfucker sometimes you know that?" he asked. Ryan smiled and nodded and the two friends laughed. The next to arrive were Gavin and Jack. The Brit looked tiny compared to the giant frame of Jack. Both sat down at their desks after exchanging greetings, firing up their computers and game consuls.

"What's up bitches!" came a voice from the door and Ryan glanced up to see Michael and his wife Lyndsey walking in. Michael was one of the three members of team lads, and the star of the Internet hit show Rage Quit, his famous attitude know across America and quite possibly the world. Ray walked in shortly after, being the last to get there. The lad took his seat next to Ryan, and Geoff stood up to talk.

"So we should finish our Minecraft Let's Play we started Wednesday and get it ready for uploading. Also I believe Ryan you and the lads were going to finish up your Skyrim videos," he said.

Called it. Ryan thought to himself and nodded. Just then a small man with dark brown hair rushed into the room. 

"Am I late? Please tell me I'm not late!" he said hurriedly. Ryan noticed Ray shaking his head, exasperated at the newcomer.

"No Jeremy, you managed to haul your dumb ass over here in the nick of time," Michael answered Jeremy. Jeremy had just started working for the AH crew a week ago, and was still learning the ropes. Ryan felt a little bad for the kid, remembering the rough time he himself had when he'd first joined up.

Jeremy smiled and nodded and walked to his desk and began editing the previous day's Five Facts, Things to Do In, and Let's Plays. Ryan had to admit, the kid was dedicated and hardworking. Geoff shook his head and continued his talk.

"Anyway, so let's start there and see how we do on time, we'll break for lunch, and then we'll see what's next! Sound good?" he asked. Everyone agreed and started booting up their equipment, Ryan smirking slightly at their impatient faces and groans of frustration. He checked his watch again.

9:10 AM

Well, at least they started work close to their actual set schedule of nine. Ryan shut down his GTA game and launched Minecraft, the blocky world soon loading along with his familiar blonde haired, kilt wearing, character. He walked into his house and looked down at the glass floor and smiled.

"Hello Edgar," he said, seeing the cow that was trapped beneath the glass. He heard chuckles from around the room and looked up. Ray and Michael were looking at him wearing big goofy grins.

"Ryan you seriously creep the fucking hell out of me," joked Michael and Ray nodded. Ryan shrugged. The room exploded into giggles and uncontrollable laughter. Ryan smiled, and saw that the others had joined the game as well. Soon Ray would shout out his familiar "Lllllets play!" and the commentary would begin. It was turning out to be a regular day at the office.


	2. Accidents Happen

Ryan sipped his Diet Coke and stuffed the last bit of his burrito into his mouth as he sat down at his desk. They'd spent the better part of the morning playing Minecraft, completely ignoring the GTA and other Let's Play videos they were supposed to record, breaking around 11:50 and heading out to lunch. He, Ray, Geoff, and Jack all went to get burritos at a nearby mexican food restaurant while the rest of the gang went their own ways, Jeremy bringing his own.

"Well what should we do now?" asked Ray sitting next to Ryan. The two had become good close friends over the two years they'd know each other. Ryan really appreciated the younger man's talks and time they spent together.

"We could start on those last two Skyrim videos and get them knocked out of the way. That way we won't have Geoff riding our asses all week about it," Michael said, giving Geoff a shoulder punch and then returning to his seat. Geoff glared at the lad but couldn't hold it long and eventually smiled back.

"You guys do that while Jack and I figure out what we're going to do for our next play though," Geoff said. Jeremy jumped slightly at his desk and Ryan wondered what had scared him.

"You ok there Jeremy?" asked Jack as he sat down, Gavin trailing behind him.

"I could've sworn that my computer just, shook or something. It moved. And I'm beginning to feel really over-heated over here," he said, sounding a little worried. Ryan ignored what was going on. Michael and Geoff probably pulled a prank for their Shenanigans series they'd started a few days before.

"C'mon dude, you're imagining things," said Gavin as he leaned back in his chair. The room grew quiet for a minute and then Jeremy jumped again.

"I swear, if one of you is fucking with me stop this isn't funny!" he said, sounding really worried. Ryan sighed and stood. Since he was tech savvy he was usually the one the guys turned to when their computers went to hell.

He walked over and took Jeremy's seat, examining the computer. He didn't see anything wrong with it but just then the monitor moved, ever so slightly and Ryan stared at it. He started examining wires and ports when he noticed something: the desk was getting hot. Not warm, but hot!

"What the fuck?"

He turned and saw the other guys standing up from their desks, sweat dripping off their hands. He turned back to Jeremy's monitor just in time to see a brief message pop up on the screen, an internal alert.

Run! It said, then quickly flashed off. Ryan furrowed his brow and was about to search for the source of the message when he saw smoke starting to form around the edges of the monitor and wisp up from the wiring under the desk.

"What the hell?" he asked out loud. Just then the monitor exploded, sending him and Jeremy flying backwards into the wall behind them. Ryan felt like a car had just hit him and struggled to get up. He saw the other monitors blow up around the other guys and the rest of the crew flying to all ends of the office. Jeremy wasn't moving beside him and Ryan hoped the kid wasn't dead.

"Ryan?"

Ryan turned and saw Ray's bloody face as he struggled to crawl towards the older man, his hand outstretched. His glasses had shattered and he had a bad gash on his forehead. Ryan looked around and saw Geoff lying on the ground, Jack too. Gavin was sitting up in the corner rubbing his head. The lad had a cut on his arm that was bleeding. Michael was already up and looking around at the others.

"What the fuck just happened?!" he asked/shouted. Just then another explosion, this time the whole desk was enveloped in a ball of flame as the equipment combusted. Michael went flying from the impact of the explosion and crashed into the couch near Gavin. Ryan smelled a strange scent fill the room and saw strange green gas floating up from the wreckage that used to be their desks.

"Gavin, Ray, help me pull them out!" Ryan barked the order frantically, and grabbed Jeremy by the wrists and started dragging him to the door. The kid was heavy for such a small person, but Ryan was strong and managed to get Jeremy to the door. Ray and Gavin brought Michael between them and laid him next to the unconscious Jeremy. Geoff was harder to move but the three managed it. Ryan tried forcing the door open but somehow it was jammed, trapping them all inside.

Ryan frantically pounded on the door trying to get someone's attention and help.

"Ryan, help us! We can't move him!" yelled Gavin. Ryan turned and saw Ray and Gavin trying to move Jack away from the burning smoking rubble, the two scrawny lads unable to move the large man an inch. Ryan walked over and somehow the three moved Jack to the door.

"Try not to breath in that gas, I'm not sure what it is!" said Ryan, covering his nose and mouth with his shirt. The other two started to do so as well but the Ray began coughing. Ryan watched in horror as his friend slowly collapsed to the ground in a heap, unconscious like the rest. Gavin soon followed.

Ryan was left standing alone in a hazardous room with six unconscious men, and no way to escape. He ran to the side door and noticed Lindsey was lying there on the ground as well. He tried the door, not surprised that it was locked too. He carried Michael's wife over and gently laid her beside the rest. Ryan leaned against the wall and tried to think. The gas was starting to affect him too, his vision blurring and focusing randomly. He shook his head and pounded on the door again, screaming for help. No good.

He looked at the rubble that used to be his desk and darted over, grabbing a single picture that had been sitting on his desk, then returned to his friends. Tears were welling up in the man's eyes as he looked at the bodies beside him. He saw one monitor lying in the rubble that hadn't exploded yet. A giant message popped up on it. Ryan tried to focus on it and barely made out what it said before the darkness claimed him: Accidents Happen Mr. Haywood.

Ryan forced himself to memorize those words as darkness crept up on him. He was slowly sinking to the floor beside Ray and wondered if he'd ever see him again, or the others for that matter. He hadn't realized until now just how much they meant to him. He loved them all. They were his friends and he couldn't bear the thought of life without them. Just as Ryan's eyes were closing he saw the back door cave in and firemen rush in.

Well, maybe some of us will survive this. He thought, and closed his eyes completely, allowing the darkness to overcome him.


	3. Hospital

Ryan slowly and groggily opened his eyes and blinked at the light shining down at him from the ceiling. He groaned slightly. His voice sounded raspy and his head hurt. He wondered what happened. Once his vision cleared he saw he was in a hospital room. He looked to his left and saw Ray and Michael in two beds beside his, still asleep or unconscious. To his right he saw Geoff, Jack and Jeremy. 

Where's Gavin? he thought to himself before looking forward across the room and seeing the Brit in the only bed across from him. Everyone was still asleep. Or dead. That thought terrified Ryan and he sat up quickly, regretting it just as quickly as pain shot up his back and his head throbbed. He groaned louder and put a hand up to his temple. 

"Ryan?" came a voice. Ryan turned and saw Ray opening his eyes. Ryan smiled, relieved that his friend was still alive. Ryan tried standing and nearly fell over on his weak legs, barely managing to catch himself.

"What happened?" asked Ray as he sat up. Ryan shook his head.

"I have no clue. One minute everything was fine and then the next..." Ryan started to say.

"All fucking hell broke loose," finished Ray. The two looked at each other, trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

"FUCKING HELL!" Ryan jumped as the roar sounded throughout the room. Michael had just sat up and was looking at his hands.

"My trigger finger is fucked up! Son of a bitch! Just as I was about to get that last achievement in GTA," he complained. Ryan couldn't help himself but burst into laughter, joined by Ray. Michael glared at them for a second before cracking a smile of his own. The fact that they were all still alive made the small minded comment seem hilarious. 

"Ugh, I feel like I've got a six month hangover!" Ryan looked over and saw Geoff sitting up and massaging his head. The rest of the crew was waking up slowly too. Just then a nurse walked in and sighed in relief. 

"Oh good," she said, "you're all awake! We were getting worried that you might not make it. Or wake up for that matter. How do you feel?" She asked, walking over to Ryan's bed and checking the clipboard at the foot of his bed.

"Uh, great. For the most part, I guess," he said looking at his friends who didn't argue.

"Well that's good considering how bad of shape y'all came in here in," the nurse continued. She smiled up at Ryan who nodded back. 

"How long were we out?" asked Jeremy. The nurse hesitated. Ryan didn't like that and knew something was wrong.

"A little more than three months," she finally said. The room went dead silent.

"Wait, where's Lindsey?" Michael broke the silence, worry welling up in his voice. Ryan suddenly remembered the lad's wife who he'd managed to bring over to the door with him and his friends during the accident. She wasn't there and Ryan got a sinking feeling in his stomach. The nurse's expression didn't help either.

"I'm afraid she's not doing well. She's in the room right next to yours, we had to keep her separate due to her condition," she said.

"Take me to her!" said Michael, leaping out of bed. His legs gave out and he hit the floor. The nurse rushed over to him and helped him stand.

"I think you might need a little bit more rest before I can do that," she said, clearly worried that Michael had hurt himself. 

"Bitch, take me to my fuckin' wife NOW!" Michael growled and snapped. Ryan flinched at how rude the young man was being to the nurse. The nurse didn't look sad or offended in anyway, but only nodded and lead Michael out of the room.

"What the hell happened? I barely remember," said Jack as he tested his own legs and found he could stand, though was quite wobbly. 

"Last thing I remember is that my computer exploded in my face. Oh fuck! My face!" said Geoff, feeling his face to see if it was still there and looked into a mirror. He sighed in relief at the familiar sight. Ryan was deep in thought.

What caused that explosion? How could that explosion even have happened? Computers don't just spontaneously combust, so what the fuck happened? He wondered.

"Ryan, Gavin and I pulled you guys away from the burning rubble and that's all I remember," said Ray looking at Ryan as he said this. Gavin nodded in agreement. 

"Ryan, fucking thank you!" said Geoff, and gave Ryan a big hug, one Ryan knew was filled with appreciation and gratitude.

"Uh, no problem. It didn't help much, as the doors were locked. Before I blacked out I saw the firemen break in, so they are really the ones to thank," he said, giving Geoff a small hug back. 

"Wot're we going to do now?" asked Gavin as he walked over. Slowly each of their legs began growing stronger. Ryan shook his head. 

"Wait till we recover and see if we can get back to work?" he offered. Geoff and Jack nodded. They had a gameplan!

==========================

Several weeks later the crew were allowed to return to their homes and jobs. The time was mostly for Lindsey to recover, but also so the guys could regain their strength. Every day Ryan felt stronger and stronger. He'd began doing research online about the accident and any similar ones related to it. There wasn't much reliable info to go off of and it frustrated the man.

Michael had barely left Lindsey's side, only leaving when absolutely necessary. Ryan admired the young man for his love and dedication. Sometimes Michael could be an asshole and pain in the ass, but there was no doubt that the kid loved his wife. Unfortunately Lindsey was still in a coma-like state and had to stay at the hospital. This tore Michael up but he visited everyday to check on her.   
Ryan felt tired and ready to collapse when he finally got home. His small apartment felt safe and he was glad to finally be in familiar territory. The doctors and nurses had released the crew on strict orders to take it easy the first few days and to stay hydrated. 

Ryan was grateful he and his friends were alive and sighed. They wouldn't be able to put out much content for their fans this upcoming week, but they didn't seem to mind. The Internet had exploded with well-wishes and get well soons. A few had even raised money to help the gang buy new equipment to replace the now demolished and exploded. 

Ryan closed his eyes as he lay on his bed. Sleep soon overtook him and he fell fast asleep. But his night was far from peaceful, nightmares plaguing him and making him toss and turn all night long.


	4. Something Weird Has Happened!

The next day was a scheduled day off so Ryan decided to sleep in. He finally hauled himself out of bed around twelve and fixed himself a bowl of cereal, sitting in front of the TV in his checkered boxers and white undershirt and watching the news. The office accident was still being talked about. It was so weird, seeing something so close to home being on the news.

Ryan sighed and switched the input to HDMi 1 and turned on his Xbox. Luckily this system was his own personal home Xbox and not the one he'd taken to the office. He signed into Minecraft and started playing on the survival world he'd built with Ray a few months ago. Ryan smiled at the thought of his young friend, and the hours they'd spent playing on this world. 

Ryan saw a pop up message appear on his screen: BrownMan has joined your game it read. Ryan quickly hooked up his mic and invited Ray to a private chat.

"What's up mofo?" came Ray's voice over the headset. Ryan cracked a grin.

"Not much Ray just woke up and started playing. Can't think of anything else to do that falls under the category of 'taking it easy'," Ryan said, his tone slightly exasperated.

"Yeah no kidding! Got home last night and I didn't even feel like blazin it up!" Ray said. Ryan chuckled at Ray's reference to weed. The kid always made jokes about getting high and smoking "that herb" as he called it, but as of yet had to touch the stuff.

"Wonder what the other guys are up to," Ray's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Shoot em a message and see if they want to login and play on Achievement City," suggested Ryan. Ray concurred and said he was sending a message to Michael and Gavin. Ryan sent a quick text to Geoff and Jack and Jeremy. Soon everyone except Michael was online.

"Where's Micoo?" asked Gavin. 

"He didn't answer my text so maybe he's in the shower or taking care of Lindsey," said Ray as he killed a creeper. After about an hour or so of gameplay Geoff sighed.

"I keep feeling like we're filming a Let's Play. I keep thinking which number this Minecraft video would be," he said. The chat grew quiet for a minute. Suddenly Ryan's phone lit up in the group chat that the guys shared. He stared at the message for a moment, shocked and completely baffled.

"Are you guys seeing this?" came Ray's voice. Everyone agreed. Ryan said he'd meet them shortly and shut down his Xbox and hurried to dress. The message on his phone was urgent.

Something weird has happened! I think it's because of the accident. Meet me at the abandoned baseball diamond in 20 minutes!  
-Michael

~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later Ryan pulled into the parking lot of the old abandoned baseball field. The place hadn't been used in ages and was run down and weeds and tall grass were taking over. He saw that most of the guys were already here, Jack, Geoff, Ray. Soon Jeremy and Gavin pulled up and the gang went in search of Michael. Ryan wondered why Michael had seemed so urgent in his message, and hoped nothing bad had happened. 

"About fuckin time you shitheads showed up! Where've you been?" Michael asked the group as they neared him. He was sitting in the dugout on the far side of the fields.

"Hauling ass here. So wot happened? Are you okay?" asked Gavin. Michael shook his head.

"There's some weird shit happening Lads and Gents. Like, crazier than Lady GaGa's fashion sense shit!" Michael said and started walking out onto the diamond. Ryan hadn't noticed before but there was a ball pitcher set up and ready to go. Michael asked Ryan to come man the machine and Ryan followed, looking around for bats and gloves and wondering why the hell the Lad had asked them all to come play baseball.

"Okay stand there and when I say to press this button," Michael instructed Ryan at the machine. Ryan looked down at the power setting. Speed was set at a shocking 120 mph! 

"Holy fuck Michael! What are you planning on doing? Sniping the Flash?" he asked as Michael walked a couple feet towards home plate.

"Just trust me on this Ry," Michael said. Ryan caught a look from Ray out of the corner of his eye at the sound of the man's cheesy nickname. Not many people in the office were allowed to call Ryan Ry, rye, or Rye bread, except Ray and a select few. Ryan brushed it off and stood ready to hit the button when the command was given. Michael hopped from one foot to the other and heaved a couple breaths, preparing himself.

"Okay. Hit that motherfucker!" he shouted and Ryan slammed his hand down on the button. There was a whirring noise and Ryan saw a ball being fed into the belt, then suddenly it was whipped out and flew incredibly fast towards Michael. Ryan immediately regretted his decision and felt his heart drop as the ball zoomed towards the Lad at an incredible speed, colliding with his chest and bouncing off. 

Ryan opened his eyes, expecting to see Michael lying on the ground with a hole blown through his chest. Instead he went slack jawed at what he saw. Michael was standing there perfectly fine and didn't seem to have batted an eye. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Geoff from the dugout.

"I'm telling you something happened to me after the accident! I'm fucking invulnerable as shit!" exclaimed Michael. He lifted his shirt to prove it. No bruising or discoloration where the ball hit. Not even broken skin! 

"How's this even possible?" asked Ryan as he tried to figure out what he'd just seen.

"How the fuck should I know?" Michael said.

"Maybe it was that weird gas stuff we saw," suggested Ray.

"Wait, what gas?" asked both Jack and Geoff at the same time.

"You didn't tell them?" Gavin asked Ryan. All eyes turned toward him.

"Must've slipped my mind. After the equipment exploded only myself, Gavin, and Ray were conscious. Michael had just lost consciousness when the gas was flooding into the room. Anyway we managed to get all of you to the door and tried to break it down. But the gas claimed us one by one. I was the last, and was just blacking out when the firemen came in and rescued us," Ryan explained. The others grew quiet, remembering that day.

"Wait! Why the bloody hell don't the rest of us have super powers?" asked Gavin after a moment. 

"Maybe you're not a badass like me," said Michael grinning. Come to think of it, Ryan was wondering the same thing. They'd all been exposed to the gas so why weren't they showing signs of super abilities? 

"Fuck super powers I just want everything to go back to normal!" exclaimed Ray. Ryan noticed something was off about him, but decided not to say anything.

"Well, let's keep meeting until we know for sure no one else has powers. That way we can help each other learn how to use them," said Jack. The rest agreed and decided to call it a day after throwing a few more baseballs at Michael. Gavin even punched him in the face but nothing happened, aside from the Brit holding his hand and jumping up and down in comical pain.

Ryan was just about to get into his car when he had an idea. He quickly pulled Ray aside and asked if he'd like to come over and spend the night. Ray shrugged and said he had nothing better to do so the two jumped in Ryan's car and drove to his apartment. The week was just about to get a whole lot weirder for the AH crew.


	5. Hidden Powers

Ryan and Ray walked into Ryan's small apartment and sat down on the couch, not really saying anything, but just trying to process all that they'd seen that day. Ryan was still shocked that the accident could have something to do with Michael suddenly developing mysterious super powers. It was a lot to take in. He was glad Ray was there to talk to, even though not much talking was being done. Finally Ryan broke the silence. "That day, when you called out my name, and I saw you bleeding on the floor...I don't think I could've lived knowing you were gone. I'm glad you're alive Ray!" he said, looking into the Lad's chestnut brown eyes. Ray smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily Rye bread," he said and playfully poked Ryan in the chest. "Were you okay at the fields today? You seemed a little distant. And quiet," Ryan asked. Ray turned away and shook his head. "It's just a lot to process. I mean, one of my best friends is a fucking super hero for gods sake!" he said. Ryan felt the tension rising and quickly changed the subject. "Well, it doesn't matter right now. I'm starving how bout you?" he asked. Ray looked at him and smiled. "You? Starving? Ha that's a laugh!" he said and patted Ryan's belly. Ryan had gained a little weight in the past six months, probably all that Diet Coke, and had grown a bit of a belly. He snickered and stood. "Well if calling me fat is your way of saying yes then I'll make us some pasta," he said. The two friends laughed and Ryan went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Does he really like me? Ryan wondered to himself. I mean like, as more than just a friend? In the living room Ray sat silently, thinking to himself. Does Ryan know that I like him? I mean, I've known the guy for years and we're like best bros. But I want to be more than that. But does he want to be more than that? Ray jumped a little when Ryan called him into the dining room to eat dinner, too deep in thought. The two shared a lovely meal together and chatted about old times, funny memories, and what games they would play after dinner. After cleaning up the two settled down on the couch and played some Minecraft on their world they'd created a while back. Edgar and Percival were on this world too and seemed happy to see them, or as happy as captive animals could be anyway. After about an hour Ray started complaining about having a headache and his eyes hurting a bit. He said he'd felt this way ever since the accident and that staring at the screen was causing it to act up. Ryan decided to call it a night and got Ray some bedding for the hidabed he'd be sleeping on. The two wished each other goodnight and Ryan went to his room to change and sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ryan tossed and turned in his sleep, reliving the accident over and over in his dreams. The explosions, the blood, the ominous message on the computer screen before it blanked out, but mostly the unconscious figures of his friends. He'd been having the dreams ever since he'd left the hospital, but now they were starting to turn into nightmares, as he watched each of his friends die before him one by one, Ray being the last. "Why didn't you save us Ryan? Why didn't you save me Rye?" he'd ask just before dying. Ryan woke up with a start, panting and wiping the sweat from his forehead. He got up and walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. He sat at the kitchen table and sipped his milk, finding his gaze resting on the still sleeping form of Ray. He seemed so peaceful. Ryan smiled. As long as Ray was here, he felt an odd sense of peace, like everything was going to be alright. The next morning Ryan and Ray woke up late and ate bowls of cereal for breakfast. Ray insisted on helping clean up and snatched both bowls off the table and started for the kitchen sink but tripped. The dishes went flying into the air. Ryan gasped and reached out a hand instinctively, even though he knew it was fruitless to try to catch the dishes. But then something strange happened. Ryan stood, shocked and struggling to think of something to say. Ray stood and looked wide eyed at Ryan and the scene before his eyes. The dishes were floating in midair! "How the fuck? How...how're you doing that?!" asked Ray, eyes glued to the floating dishes. "I..I..I don't know! You're seeing this too right? Like I'm not hallucinating or anything?" asked Ryan, somehow guiding the dishes through the air to rest safely in the sink. The two just stared for a moment in silence and then suddenly Ray whipped out his phone. "What're you doing?" asked Ryan nervously. "Texting the guys! We need to meet and show them what you can do!" Ray said finishing his text. Ryan felt oddly uncomfortable and nervous at the idea of showing off what might be his new superpowers. But he went along with Ray and in half an hour they were at the fields waiting for the guys. "Ray, the other day when we were here, why were you acting weird?" Ryan asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Ray shuffled uneasily. "I wasn't acting weird. Why would you think that?" he asked quickly. Ryan knew something was up. "Yes you were! I saw the way you reacted when Michael called me Ry, and your tone when we were talking about powers. Something's wrong, now what the hell is it?" Ryan pushed. Ray shook his head. If only you knew Rye Bread, if only you knew. Ryan gasped! He'd just heard Ray's thoughts! Not only did he have telekinesis, but also telepathy? He hoped these were the only powers he'd acquired. "What?" Ray asked, hearing Ryan's gasp. "What? Oh nothing. Nothing at all," Ryan said quickly. Too quickly he thought. Ray shook his head. He's so cute when he gets flustered! Ryan heard Ray again and blushed slightly. Luckily Ray was facing the opposite direction and didn't see him. Soon the others pulled up, Gavin, Michael, Jack, Jeremy, and Geoff. They hurried over. "What the fuck happened this time?" asked Michael. Ryan and Ray looked at one another. "There was an incident this morning, and it caused some powers to emerge," Ryan slowly said. Everyone looked at Ray expectantly. "Not mine dick weeds! Ryan got the powers not me!" he said noticing everyone staring at him. Everyone's gaze switched to Ryan. "Um..well, it happened pretty fast. I'm not sure I still believe it myself," Ryan started. "What is it? What power did you get? What happened?" asked Gavin. Ryan sighed and took off his shoe and held it up in his palm. Everyone looked at it expectantly. "I'm not even sure I can do it again," Ryan started to say, but just then the shoe began to hover and float upward, a foot above Ryan's hand. "Holy shit!" exclaimed Jeremy. "Okay, that's it. We need a plan!" said Jack as he pulled out his phone. Ryan suddenly got a bad feeling about what was about to happen next. "What're you doing?" asked Geoff. "Calling a buddy of mine who works for the government. They have places they can take us where we'd be safe," explained Jack, searching for the contact. Ryan's heart raced and he acted without thinking. "DON'T CALL HIM!" he yelled and threw out his hand. ========================== _AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading so far guys! Omg so happy Ryan has powers! Again thanks for reading!_


	6. I'm Not Special

"DON'T CALL HIM!" Ryan yelled and threw his hand out. The phone suddenly flew from Jack's hand and then crumbled and crushed in midair. Everyone stared for a second, mouths hanging open. Jack stood motionless and trying to register what happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR MAN?!" he finally yelled at Ryan who was standing staring at his hand as if it were a dangerous snake about to bite him.

"I..I.." Ryan stammered. "I..we..I mean we can't. We can't trust anyone."

"Why the hell not?!" Jack fumed.

"Yeah Ryan, why can't we?" asked Gavin, obviously lost as usual. Ryan didn't quite want to tell them about the strange message he'd seen on the computer monitor before it exploded.

"I know why." Everyone turned and looked at Ray. He looked up and gazed into the eyes of his friends. Ryan found himself holding his breath, hoping Ray wasn't about to say what he thought he was going to say.

"Because do you really think that we would be safe? Cmon man! We'd be experimented on, locked up, we'd never see our families again!" Ray said, his voice cracking slightly. 

"Ray, that only happens in movies and comic books. It's not real," Geoff said quietly, not believing himself.

"Do you really want to risk that? Risk our lives?" asked Ray, sounding desperate now. He looked to Ryan for support. It took all of Ryan's strength not to read the Lad's mind.

"Ray's right Jack, Geoff. We can't risk it. Why else do you think we all agreed to meet here to show our powers? Deep down we all know what would happen if people saw us using them," Ryan agreed. Ray looked relieved that Ryan had backed him up. Slowly the others agreed.

"Here's what we're gonna do," Geoff said after a minute. "I'm going to make a call to see if our old building is still on the market. If it is then we will use it as a place to practice using our powers, controlling them, and finding out what exactly we all can do. Sound good?" he said. The others nodded. Ryan thought this was a much better plan.

I can't let them know that I have telepathy. I'll have to hide it. Ryan thought to himself. The group agreed to go their separate ways and then meet up at the old work building whenever Geoff heard back on its occupational status. Ray and Ryan both went back to Ryan's place again.

"Thanks for taking my side back there bro. It meant a lot," said Ray as they walked in the door.

"Hey no problem. It was the right thing to do. We may both be paranoid, but we both know how we'd react to seeing this shit. So we can only imagine what the public or military would think," Ryan said, plopping down on the couch and heaving a sigh.

"So...telekinesis huh?" asked Ray, smiling and sitting on the coffee table in front of Ryan. 

"Yeah, crazy huh? Who knew that nerds like us would all of a sudden develop superpowers?" Ryan asked, also smiling. Ray frowned and looked down.

"Okay, that right there. What was that? What's wrong?" asked Ryan sitting up and becoming serious.

"It's nothing really. Trust me it's nothing okay? Just...please don't ask me again," Ray said looking into Ryan's baby blue eyes. Ryan frowned but nodded again.

"Hey, would it be okay if I slept here again tonight? I don't know why, but I don't want to be alone in my apartment right now," Ray asked hesitantly. Ryan didn't hesitate to say yes and the two friends smiled again.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" asked Ryan going into the kitchen.

"I was thinking we order some pizza? Eat it while playing some games?" Ray suggested. From his spot in the kitchen Ryan smiled.

Sounds an awful lot like a date Ray Narvaez Jr. He thought.

"Sounds good! You get the game set up and I'll order the pizza," he called. His spirit rising at the prospect of having a "date" with Ray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After eating a whole pizza between them and playing hours of Minecraft, GTA 5, and CoD, Ryan checked his phone. There was one text to their group chat that Geoff had sent only a couple minutes before.

Building available! Meet there tomorrow at 9am!!

Ryan showed the text to Ray and the two agreed to go ahead and head to bed as it was nearing 12:45am.

"Goodnight Rye Bread," said Ray, settling down on the couch and wrapping the blanket Ryan had given him around his body.

"Night Ray of Sunshine," said Ryan and smiled as he walked to his room. He stripped off his shirt and pants and lay down on his bed in only his boxers. His life had gotten so much more complicated and weird since the accident. He'd have never pictured himself in the mess he was in now a few months ago. He sighed and rolled over and closed his eyes. Sleep soon overtook him, but it was far from a restful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan stood amongst the rubble and chaos that used to be downtown Austin. The bodies of his friends lay strewn about him, broken and lifeless. Ryan covered his mouth to stifle the scream he was about to release. It was horrible! Dust floated in the air and the sky was a dull grey, as if depressed.

What the fuck happened here?! he thought to himself. He heard something move to his left and immediately took a fighting stance, ready to fight for his life. But all he saw was Ray standing there, blood running down his head and seeping through his shirt. Ryan gasped and rushed to him. The Lad collapsed into Ryan's arms.

"Ray! Ray!" Ryan shouted, tears filling his eyes. The Lad looked up and smiled for a moment. Then he frowned.

"Why didn't you save us Ryan? Why didn't you save me?" he asked. Ryan sobbed and tried to find words to comfort his dying friend. Suddenly Ray's eyes grew hard and anger burned behind them. He reached out and grasped Ryan by the throat, choking him. Ryan gasped for breath and tried to pry Ray's hand away from his throat.

"You knew Rye, you knew and you didn't warn us! You could've saved them! You could've saved me!" Ray screamed in Ryan's face. Ryan struggled to get away.

"But why would you save me Rye? I'm not special. Not like you and the others. I'm not special. I've never been special! I'LL NEVER BE SPECIAL!!!" Ray screamed and tightened his grip on Ryan's throat. Ryan blinked out the tears flooding his eyes and put his hands on either side of Ray's head. He felt power flowing through him. Ray screamed in pain and flew away from Ryan. Ryan gasped and crawled over to where Ray lay. The Lad lay motionless, a nasty looking rod of iron protruding from his chest.

Ryan screamed and scrambled backwards. Suddenly he heard voices and turned. The bodies of his friends were standing, but still dead. They were saying something Ryan couldn't quite make out. Then he heard them clearly and closed his eyes, trying to erase everything from his mind.

"You did this to us Ryan! It's all your fault. All of this is your fault!"

Ryan looked skyward and let loose the loudest scream he'd ever screamed in his life. It was full of pain, agony, regret, anger, and sadness. All the while the bodies of his friends and even Ray now kept chanting his name.

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan!"


	7. Training

"Ryan!"

Ryan's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed. He looked around and saw that he was still in his room, in his bed. Ray was there, a hand on Ryan's shoulder. A look of concern crossing his face.

"Hey, hey bud it's okay! It's okay you're safe! It's me, Ray!" he said looking into Ryan's eyes. Ryan sobbed and fell into the Lad's arms.

"Ray, it was horrible! Everything, everyone, dead! Something happened!" he sobbed into Ray's shirt. Ray sat there comforting the older man.

"Hey it was just a dream okay? Nothing more. You're okay now, I'm here, I've got you," he said, stroking Ryan's golden brown hair comfortingly. After a while Ryan finally calmed down, except for the occasional sniffling.

"Would..would you stay with me, Ray. Until I fall asleep?" he asked timidly.

"Yes Ry, I'll stay right here. I'm not going anywhere," Ray said and hugged Ryan tightly, letting him know that he was safe in the Lad's arms. Ryan smiled and cuddled up in his bed next to Ray. This was nice, he wished that it could be this way all the time.  
Ray looked down after a few minutes and saw Ryan sleeping peacefully, a soft gentle snore escaping from him. Ray smiled and closed his own eyes.

This is nice. I wish we could stay like this forever. He thought as he drifted off into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 9:00 Ryan and Ray met the others at the old building where they used to work before moving to their current building. The familiar giant Stage 5 sign still on the side. It was like seeing an old friend.

"I haven't been back here in years!" exclaimed Jack. He and Geoff started Achievement Hunter here, all those years ago. Then Michael, Ray, Gavin, Ryan, and Jeremy were hired on, one by one. It was like looking back into the past and seeing all the memories they'd made there.

"So why are we here Geoff?" asked Jeremy, breaking the silence and voicing the one thought on everyone's mind.

"Follow me," was all Geoff said and walked inside. The group followed Geoff through the old familiar halls and rooms they used to work in. Geoff led them to a door that none but Gavin and Michael recognized.

"Why're we going to that creepy underground hangar we used to film Immersion in?" asked Gavin as Geoff walked down the stairs, flicking on a light as he did. Geoff didn't answer but kept going, the rest following him reluctantly. Once down inside it looked like one of those old empty warehouses used to store old planes, but was completely empty.

"Gentlemen, this is where we will train," Geoff said, finally turning towards them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weeks that followed were divided between putting out content again on YouTube and the site, and training to use their powers as they discovered them. No one questioned, just sort of accepted it. The first few days were spent focusing on Michael and Ryan's powers, strengthening them and discovering new ones that were hidden. Michael not only was invulnerable but had super human strength as well. He was basically a walking tank. Ryan, in addition to telekinesis developed flight, strength, and a healing ability. He never told anyone about his ability to use telepathy, which he soon learned he could use on animals as well! He could talk to them and have them do things for him.  
Geoff soon discovered his powers. He developed flight, a little bit of telekinesis, and the ability to absorb energy. Jack followed with heightened senses, and invisibility. Gavin could manipulate time and space, teleporting or freezing/slowing down time, as well as shockwaves he could produce through his hands. Jeremy was next. He could turn into different animals and could talk to animals, or at least understand them, and had intangibility. So far Ray was the only one who hadn't developed any powers, and Ryan sensed the Lad's frustration.  
Slowly the team mastered their powers until they could use them perfectly at will. Ryan was proud at how quickly the team had learned to work together and master their powers. One day he and Ray were hanging out at Stage 5. Ray was helping Ryan learn if he had any other powers. Ryan had noticed that he seemed to have grown smarter, absorbing information and retaining it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Ray, as he took a few steps away from Ryan and stood facing the man. Ryan smiled.

"Absolutely!" he said and took a quick breath. Ray sighed and raised the gun he had in his hand and leveled it at Ryan. He hesitated.

"What? If it fails then I'll heal. It's fine," Ryan said. 

"Somehow I don't find that reassuring," Ray mumbled and sighed. He opened his eyes, aimed, and pulled the trigger.  
Ryan opened himself up to his powers, letting them flow through him. He sensed the bullet as it got closer and closer. The man didn't blink as the bullet slowed and came to a stop, floating in front of his chest in midair. Ray heaved a sigh of relief.

"Fuck man! Don't ask me to do that ever again!" he exclaimed and ran over to Ryan. Ryan let the bullet fall to the ground and hugged Ray. The two had grown closer in the weeks since his horrific nightmare, Ray spending more and more time at Ryan's place.

"So what's with the gun anyway? You thinking about becoming a caped crusader or some shit like that?" asked Ray and he picked up the bullet and examined it. Ryan shrugged.

"You never know what we may one day be up against. That's why I'm pushing for combat training as well as power mastery. We need to be prepared for anything," Ryan said, stretching his arms. He noticed Ray eyeing him out of the corner of his eye. He still kept the message on the computer he'd seen a secret from the others. They didn't need to know, it wasn't important now.

"What're you bitches up to?"

Ryan and Ray both turned to see Michael and Geoff walking down the stairs towards them. 

"Getting a little training done. Found out I can now stop bullets," Ryan said proudly. Michael stopped and stared at Ryan.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that," he said. Geoff asked if the group would like to practice more together and they all agreed. Geoff jumped into the air and levitated himself into a hovering position. Ryan drifted up till he was hovering next to his boss. Michael went over to the opposite wall and grabbed an armful of weights they'd brought with them. One at a time he began chucking each weight at the two flying men.

Ryan and Geoff soared through the air, dodging each weight as it came at them. Ryan suddenly turned and extended his arms out in front of him, stopping a weight in its tracks and then hurling it back at Michael, who simply caught it. Geoff, not one to be outdone, tried the same stunt. Unfortunately he didn't slow his weight down fast enough and it collided with the man's hands. Geoff yelped and started falling towards the concrete floor.

"SHIT! GEOFF!" yelled Michael and started running to catch the man. Just before Geoff hit the floor Ryan came swooping in and caught him. Ryan quickly spun in midair and landed on the concrete on his back. The two men skidded across the ground for a few feet then stopped.

"Geoff, Ryan! Are you okay?" asked Michael in a panicked tone as he ran up. Geoff groaned and picked himself up off of Ryan and stood, holding his hand in pain. It was twisted and mangled, and it was bleeding a little.

"Shit man!" Michael exclaimed looking at the hand. "I'm so sorry!"

"Shut the fuck up. It wasn't your fault it was mine. I was trying to do more than I could," Geoff said through gritted teeth.

"RYAN!" 

Geoff and Michael whirled to see Ray crouching over Ryan who still hadn't gotten up. Ray rolled him into his side and gasped. Ryan's back was completely shredded, muscle and bone clearly visible, blood pouring out onto the concrete. Geoff and Michael walked over slowly.

"Is..is he..." asked Geoff, unable to finish.

"No, he's still breathing. He just passed out from the pain," said Ray with a sigh of relief. 

"What's that?" asked Michael, pointing at Ryan's back. A very slight glow had started emanating around the wounds on his back. The others stared in amazement as the glow spread inward, leaving a trail of healed new flesh behind it. Soon Ryan's back was completely healed. The man's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air.

"What happened?" he asked. Ray explained what had happened, close to brimming over with tears. Ryan sat up and arched his back, feeling no pain whatsoever. He stood and walked over to Geoff. 

"Holy shit! Geoff we need to get you to a hospital!" he said seeing Geoff's hand. He put his hands on Geoff's wrist to see how far the break went when the glowing came back. Everyone froze as the light glowed around Geoff's hand, and a popping sound emanated from it. When the light subsided, Geoff's hand was brand new, perfectly healed.

"What the fuck is happening?" asked Ryan.


	8. Challenges Arise

Further investigation into the incident revealed that Ryan's healing factor went into overdrive when he'd been hurt. As to how Geoff was healed, the group assumed that Ryan was able to heal others, but so far had been unable to recreate the ability. Ray stuck closer to Ryan after that, realizing that the older man meant more to him than he'd previously thought. Michael attended training sessions less and less, spending more time at the hospital visiting Lindsay. Her condition had stabilized, but for reasons unknown to the doctors she hadn't woken up yet. The group had managed to hide their powers for nearly four months, falling back into the roll of "normality" pretty easily. It was early June when the group all got together at Stage 5 and practiced combat training. It was good to see them all together and Ryan was glad that instead of growing apart they'd actually grown closer. He'd noticed Ray had been more affectionate towards him lately and his heart soared at the idea of the younger Lad having feelings for him.  
Ray still hadn't shown signs of super abilities and this made Ryan and the group worried. Ryan didn't want the Lad to feel left out or unimportant. He'd become stronger and stronger everyday, and now had full mastery of his powers, discovering he could bend the will of animals with his telepathy to do what he wanted. His original assumption about becoming smarter too was correct, adding super genius to the ever growing list of his powers. Geoff had gotten better at using telekinesis but was no where near Ryan's level. One night after a particularly exhausting training session, Ryan and Ray were both sitting on Ryan's couch when Ryan had an idea.

"You know, maybe you should move in here. I mean, you practically live here anyway might as well make it official," he said. Ray's eyes lit up and he sat up.

"Really! You meant it?" he asked. Ryan nodded and smiled.

"Hell yeah then! Let's do this!" exclaimed Ray and hugged Ryan.

And while you're at it, Ray, I think I like you. Like, I like you like you! Ryan thought to himself, knowing Ray couldn't hear him. He'd been careful not to use telepathy on any of the guys, especially Ray. He felt it was somehow invading their privacy and he didn't want that. Ray had all his things moved in within a week, taking the spare bedroom next to Ryan's. The night after Ryan's nightmares were still haunting him. They weren't as bad as the ones he'd had before, but Ryan would still wake up sweating in the night, sometimes screaming. On those nights Ray would be there, comforting him. He'd stay all night long with his arms wrapped around Ryan in a gentle hug. Ryan would sleep soundly the rest of the night. Once Ray asked about the nightmares.

"I'm not sure why I've been having them. I've had them ever since the accident, and they're usually the same. The scenery is different sometimes but the main things are still there," Ryan had said. Ray said that his headaches had been fluctuating and sometimes made his eyes hurt. Both problems started right after the accident and Ryan wondered if there was a connection.

One day at training Ryan noticed Michael sitting in the corner wiping his eyes. He was all alone. Ryan walked over and put a hand on the Lad's shoulder.

"Are you okay Mike?" asked Ryan concerned. Michael looked up into the baby blue eyes of the older man. Ryan saw that his eyes were bloodshot and wet from crying. He pulled Michael into a hug.

"Lindsay still hasn't woken up. I'm afraid that maybe she might never open her eyes again," Michael sobbed into Ryan's shoulder. Ryan squeezed Michael and comforted him as best he knew how. By now the others had gathered around. Gavin and Geoff both hugged Michael as well while Jack and Jeremy stood with their hands on the Lad's shoulders. Ray stood there as well, one hand on Ryan's back and the other on Michael's. Once Michael had time to calm down the group went back to training.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan walked home from training, deciding not to drive in order to mull over a few things. He took the less traveled paths and back alleyways in order not to catch any unwanted attention. He opened his mind and focused. All around him he heard voices, the thoughts of people all around him. He made his way to an abandoned alley and saw a dead bird on the ground. Ryan looked around and made sure he was alone, then closed his eyes, concentrated, and held his hands over the dead bird. The soft glow of his healing power fluctuating appeared and enveloped the bird. Ryan opened his eyes and saw the bird standing there chirping at him. The man smiled and threw his fist into the air. He'd done it! He'd finally figured out how to heal something other than himself. He looked down and his smile and happiness quickly changed to horror. The bird was turning black all over and was shaking. It gave out a final chirp of pain before wilting like a flower. All that was left was a crisp black stain on the ground in the shape of the bird. 

"What the fuck?!" Ryan gasped and turned and ran the rest of the way home. He locked himself in the bathroom once he got there and stared at himself in the mirror. He had power to restore life, and now apparently to destroy it and the thought terrified him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What am I? What am I becoming? Is the whole Mad King facade true? Am I really insane? 

Ryan pondered these things one night laying in bed. He didn't sleep much anymore, afraid of the nightmares returning and so had spent the last couple days pulling all nighters. His newest power to destroy life had only grown since he first discovered it. He found out that he could kill something simply by looking at it and letting his anger boil over. It was a slow death too, but if he managed to shut down before the thing died, it would live, slowly gaining back the life force it once had. Ryan rolled over on his side and stared out his window. Everything was so weird now. Ever since their powers were developed it had been one shitfest of a ride. Maybe training the next day would help. Ryan closes his eyes, finally giving into his body's cry for rest, and dreamed.


	9. I Was Trying to Protect You!

Ryan's dream was different this time. He was in the hospital again, but this time he saw Lindsay, lying on her bed still unconscious. Michael was there, bent over her from the chair sitting next to her bed. He'd tell her things, about him, about the guys, about their powers. Ryan stepped closer. Michael tensed up and looked around the room. Ryan wondered if the Lad could see him in the dream. Michael got up and left the room, glancing back at his wife as he did, leaving Ryan and Lindsay alone. Ryan turned back to Lindsay and nearly jumped out of his skin. The girl was sitting up in bed staring at him!

"So, 'Vagabond' huh? That's the name you chose for yourself?" she asked. Ryan stared at her, not believing what he was seeing.

"You're...you're awake! Lindsay you're awake!" he said happily. She didn't smile. "What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Everything is wrong Ryan, that's the thing!" she yelled. Ryan was taken aback. 

"You don't hide things from your friends Ryan. That's some fucked up shit! You need to tell them everything. And I mean everything! And that includes Ray," Lindsay continued. Ryan looked at the floor and shuffled uncomfortably.

"I can't do that Lindsay. I can't bring myself to open up to him. I don't want to lose him," Ryan said softly. He looked up just as Lindsay's fist collided with his face. Ryan fell backward and stared at her in shock. Lindsay jumped on him and began pummeling him, Ryan raising his arms to protect his head. 

"Tell them Ryan! Tell them or else!" she screamed. Ryan rolled away and scrambled to his feet. He felt his anger rising, uncontrollably without his permission. He watched in horror as Lindsay started choking, and fell to the floor struggling to breath. 

"No! Stop it! Stop don't hurt her!" he yelled, trying to shut down his powers. But it wouldn't work. Just then Michael rushed in and saw Lindsay and rushed to her. 

"LINDSAY!" he screamed but it was too late. The girl was dead. Michael gave a cry of anguish and turned to Ryan, bloodlust in his eyes. Ryan just stared in horror, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I..I didn't mean to..it was an accident," he said softly. Michael slowly walked towards Ryan, hands balled into tight fists. Ryan looked to his left, catching movement in the corner of his eye. There, in the mirror on the wall staring back at him, was a monster. It was his reflection, but changed. The hair was longer, the eyes jet black, and the clothes in tatters. 

"You can't fight fate Haywood," the reflection hissed. Ryan went slack jawed and then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan sat up in bed and gasped for air. The nightmare had been too real. Too vivid. He whipped out his phone and texted Michael.

Hey, you still up?

The response came back a couple minutes later.

Yeah. Why the fuck are you? Aren't you one of those early to bed guys?

Ryan responded back and then lay back on his bed, thinking about what would happen in the morning. Not looking forward to it, but knowing it had to be done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Ryan met all the guys at Stage 5. He was not ready to say what he was going to say, but he needed to.

"So Ryan why the hell did you drag us all out here on a weekend for?" asked Geoff. Ryan sighed and blurted it out.

"I've gotta be honest with you guys. I haven't been 100% upfront with you about what I can do. I'm sorry but I didn't want to freak you out or anything," he said. The guys stared at him, not saying anything. He caught a quizzical glance from Ray.

"Wot do you mean Ryan?" asked Gavin. Ryan closed his eyes.

I have telepathy. Not just telekinesis. I can hear people's thoughts, project mine into theirs, make people do things I want them to do. The whole nine yards. Ryan telepathically spoke to the group. Geoff's eyes widened, Jeremy jumped, Gavin made some sort of Gavin noise, Jack stared, Michael jumped up and down all excited, and Ray just stared at him like he'd been hurt. 

"I didn't tell you all because I didn't want to freak you out. Knowing I could do those things. I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship," he quickly said.

"Ryan that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life. Straight A bullshit," said Geoff.

"Yeah, you're our friend Ryan. Why would you ever think that?" asked Michael. Ryan looked down and shook his head.

"It's because I'm ashamed of what I can do," he finally said. "I'm afraid of myself and the things happening to me. I didn't want that happening to you," he said, his voice cracking slightly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Geoff standing in front of him, eyes reassuring.

"Why don't you show us what you can do. Everything. It's okay, you're our friend and we won't abandon you," he said. Ryan smiled and led the group underground. 

Once down there Ryan fully connected to his powers of telepathy, telekinesis, flight, animal communication and control, and even his ability to restore life. This last ability surprised all of them and brought a smile to Michael's face. Ryan knew without using telepathy what the Lad was thinking.

"No way Michael! It's too unstable and I can't fully control it yet. There are...side effects," he said hesitating at the end. Ray sent a puzzled look Ryan's way.

"What do you mean? This is fucking perfect! We just have to get you to the hospital, take you to Lindsay, you do your weird voodoo shit and she heals! Simple!" the Lad said excitedly.

"What side effects?" asked Jack and Ray at the same time. Ryan hesitated. He didn't want to tell them about this newest power, control over death. He didn't want to scare them.

"Bad things happen. I tried it a couple times and every time I fail and the thing dies. I don't want that happening to Lindsay," he said looking down. 

"So you're saying that you've got the ability to save my wife, and you won't fucking do it?!" yelled Michael, anger boiling up in him. Ryan took a step back and raised his hands.

"Hey it's not Ryan's fault his powers are fucked up," interjected Ray. Michael turned on his fellow Lad.

"You shut the hell up! You don't have any damn powers so you don't have a say in this!" he snapped. Ryan flinched at Michael's harshness. Ray looked at Michael with a hurt look and turned to leave.

"Ray! Where are you going?" called Gavin. Ray kept walking as he replied.

"It's obvious I'm not wanted here. You guys can figure this shit out on your own, I'm out," he said. Ryan felt like a dagger had been plunged into his chest as he watched the man he'd grown to love storm out of the room. He turned to Michael.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded. Michael looked a little shellshocked but shook his head.

"If he doesn't want to be part of the team, then he doesn't belong here. He doesn't even have powers!" he said, less confidently than before. Ryan shook his head and looked to the others for support. Geoff and Gavin hung their heads, Jack was trying to think, and Jeremy looked like everything was falling apart. Ryan shook his head.

"You assholes are a piece of work you know that? Ray's your friend damn it! Act like friends instead of fucking dipshits!" he said and turned to follow Ray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan found Ray at a bar close by. The lad wanted to be alone but Ryan wouldn't hear of it and drove him home. At their home Ryan sat down and tried to think of what to say.

"Ray I..." he started but Ray cut him off.

"Why would you hide your powers from us? From me? I thought we were close Ry. Why would you think that telling me about powers would ever change how I feel about you?" he asked. Ryan looked up startled.

So he does have feelings for me! he thought.

"I guess I was just afraid. I didn't want to lose you or the others. To be honest I'm more afraid of myself than anything," he said. Ray smiled at him and Ryan couldn't help but smile back.

"You adorable asshole! You've got nothing to be afraid of. No matter what happens, Ry, I'll always be there for you!" Ray said. Ryan smiled and felt himself blush.

"Is there anything else you need to get off your chest, any more secret powers?" Ray joked. Ryan suddenly became serious. He slowly nodded and Ray's smile vanished. 

"It's time I told you everything," Ryan said. "Just remember, I kept this from you and the others because I was trying to protect you," he continued and heaved a sigh.

Here goes nothing he thought. 

==========================  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:   
Hey guys sorry for the long ass chapter but it's about to get good! Thanks for reading so far and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! This chapter is going to be lengthy. Thank you for reading and enjoy. Shits about to hit the fan.

Ryan told Ray everything, starting with the mysterious messages on the computers, to the vivid dreams he believed were now visions. He confessed his power to control life and death which he was very hesitant to do. Once he'd said everything he needed to he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Ray sat there for a minute thinking. Ryan was afraid he'd scared the Lad but eventually he spoke up.

"You've been carrying this all alone for all this time?" he asked quietly, looking up into Ryan's baby blue eyes. Ryan nodded and hung his head in shame and guilt that he hadn't told anyone sooner. He felt Ray put his index finger under his chin and his thumb on his bearded chin, raising his eyes to meet his own.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with all that Ry. I'm sorry you felt alone," he said and pulled the older man into a hug. Ryan felt sadness and joy fill his heart at the same time. 

"There's just one more thing Ray that I haven't told you. Or anyone for that matter," he said as the two separated from each other's embrace. Ray raised one of his eyebrows. Ryan sighed and took the leap of faith.

"I...I think I have feelings for you," Ryan said, meeting Rays gaze. The lad said nothing for a minute, the two searching each other's eyes. Ryan was just wondering if he'd messed everything up when Ray suddenly put both hands on Ryan's face and planted a kiss on the man's lips. Ryan's eyes widened at first, then closed as he returned the kiss, his spirit leaping for joy at what was happening. After several seconds Ray broke the kiss, hands still on Ryan's cheeks and gazed into Ryan's perfectly blue eyes.

"You asshole. I thought you'd never get around to telling me!" he said with a smile. Ryan started to say something but Ray put a finger to the older man's lips. 

"I've got something to tell you too. I have feelings for you too," he said and smiled as he saw the joy spread in Ryan's eyes. The two kissed again and this time longer and more and more passionately. When the two separated they smiled again and laughed together at how long it had taken them both to admit the simple truth both held within them: that they loved each other.  
==========================

Ryan's ever growing powers kept growing stronger and stronger everyday, the man trying to master all of them. Michael had made up with Ray and the two now were back to being friends again.  
Ray made Ryan tell Geoff about the messages he'd seen on the computers, as well as his premonitions.

"If there's someone out there who could do that shit to us through our computers, then that means we aren't the only ones with powers. And we may even be in danger from this asshole," he said. Ray nodded, deep in thought.

"That's what I was thinking. That's why I was pushing so hard for combat training along with power strengthening. We don't know what we're up against," Ryan said. 

"What I want to know is, how come your dreams shifted so suddenly from apocalyptic shit to Lindsay kicking your ass?" Ray wondered aloud. Ryan protested but smiled.

"Hey! I don't hit women okay?" he said. Ray shrugged.

"Would it be possible to communicate with Lindsay telepathically and find out if she knows anything?" asked Geoff. Ryan thought for a moment.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. But I'm not using Life Restore on her! I don't care what anyone says, I'm too unpredictable with that power and I could kill her. Maybe even kill you too," Ryan finally said. The thought terrified him. Geoff agreed and the three made their way to the stairs. They were stopped by Gavin, Jack, and the other Achievement Hunters. 

"So, going to see Lindsay huh? Without telling us?" asked Jack. Rays mouth dropped open and he started to protest.

"Save it Ray. The dick's got enhanced senses remember? He probably heard us," Geoff said. Jack smiled as did the others.

"We want to help. Also it's my wife you're talking about so you can't go without me. Suck it bitch!" Michael said smiling. Ryan laughed and agreed to take everyone. Ten minutes later the crew were in Lindsay's hospital room. Ryan sat in a chair on one side of Lindsay, Michael on the other holding her limp hand. Ryan closed his eyes and held his index and middle fingers up to his temple and concentrated.

He opened his eyes thinking it didn't work and gasped! He was sitting alone with Lindsay on a white plane, no color or visible shapes anywhere. He looked down and saw Lindsay staring up at him. He nearly jumped but she smiled.

"You're not going to punch me this time, are you?" Ryan asked jokingly. The girl smiled.

"Not this time. You did exactly what needed to be done for once," she said. Ryan must've looked confused because she stopped smiling and sat up.

"Ryan, he's here. He wants you, Michael, Gavin, all of you. You hold power he wants and needs. And he will do anything to get it from you. You're all in danger," she said.

"What? Who is this he? Where is he?" asked Ryan urgently.

"There's not a lot of time. I'm safe here away from him, but you all need to figure out a way to destroy him. He wants your power. But don't let him take it. Don't let him hurt my Michael!" she warned further.

"Where do I find this him? Where is he?" asked Ryan quickly.

"He's outside Austin. At a small power plant. That's all I know. You need to leave now, before he finds me," she said. Ryan nodded and closed his eyes again. When he opened them again he was back in the hospital with his friends, and Lindsay was still comatose. 

"Well? What did she say?" asked Jack.

"She said there's someone trying to take our powers, hunting us. And if we don't destroy him, we are royally fucked," Ryan said looking up.  
==========================

"This is never going to work!" hissed Ray as he and Ryan walked around the fenced in parameter of a power plant. There were several locations that matched Lindsay's description of where the mystery hunter was. This was the third one Ryan and Ray had scouted in six days.

"I have a good feeling about this one," urged Ryan as he kept walking. 

"You said that about the last two," Ray said sarcastically. Ryan smiled. It had been almost three weeks since the two had professed their love for one another and that love had only grown. Jack reappeared next to them and Jeremy transformed from the bird he'd been for the past twenty minutes flying around.

"I couldn't find anything up ahead Vagabond. But there is a gate that's heavily guarded. This might be the right place," Jack said using Ryan's hero name he'd chosen. The group had agreed to use hero names while in the field and fighting crime.

"Alright, Lil J, you're up. You and Master Beard get us in," Ryan said to Jeremy. Jeremy nodded, and grabbed ahold of Jack's shoulder, while Ray and Ryan grabbed onto his. With the combined powers of invisibility and intangibility, the small group walked right through the fence and made their way to cover.  
Ryan separated the team into two groups, team Big&Small which was Jeremy and Jack, and team R&R Connection which was Ryan and Ray. They made their way to opposite ends of the plant and began their search. Ryan and Ray, codenamed XRay, found a control building and walked inside. It was dark and dank, but Ryan could just barely see enough to navigate through the building. He and Ray split up and began searching what looked like a warehouse. 

Remember, I have us all on telepathic communication. Anything goes wrong, and I mean ANYTHING, holler and we're gone. 

Ryan projected into the minds of his friends. They'd set up the telepathic link just before splitting into the two teams. He kept a sharp eye out in the barely lit room and strained his ears to hear anything. He did hear a scuffling behind him and turned. No one was there. He paused for several seconds, waiting.

After a minute the Vagabond moved on and rounded a corner, almost running into a giant metal barrel labeled "Toxic!" on it. Ryan was just about to check it out when a hand clamped over his mouth and he was pulled back roughly and pinned to a wall! He struggled and cried out under the hand but nothing escaped.

"Shhh! Ry, it's me! Don't make a sound there are people over there," Ray said and when Ryan nodded he let go of Ryan's mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me telepathically?" whispered Ryan, not appreciating the heart attack Ray just gave him. Ray shrugged.

"I forgot in the heat of the moment. But look, you can barely make them out over there," he said and pointed across the warehouse to a far door with light coming from it. Ryan could barely see and wondered how the hell Ray saw them, but shrugged it off. 

"Oh and Vagabond?" asked Ray. Ryan turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Your beard tickled my hand. It felt good," Ray said and smiled. Ryan rolled his eyes but smiled back. The two made their way to the door, two guards dressed in grey jumpsuits and holding assault guns stood sentry.

"I got this," said Ryan and concentrated on the guards' minds.

You are going to put down your weapons and walk out of this building. 

He projected into their minds. At first nothing happened, then the two guards dropped their guns and walked away.

"Mind control is a beautiful thing," Ryan said smiling and Ray smiled back. He loved it when Ryan was happy. The two made their way to the door and peered inside. There was a computer set up and a single chair in the room, which was lighted a greenish hue. It looked to Ray like a zombie map from Black Ops II.

I don't think anyone is home. Thought Ryan to Ray.

Better double check to make sure. Ray thought back. Ryan nodded and told Ray to wait out here and keep watch. Ray agreed, since Ryan technically was the most powerful of all of them. He could handle himself. Ryan crept inside and stood at the computer. It was a super computer and had several monitors, like a security room would have. Ryan peered at the monitors and gasped. The images shown were of the achievement hunter office, the building they worked in, and the hospital. Several monitors were replaying the accident at the office while others had a live feed of Lindsay in her hospital bed!

Ryan looked down and saw a note on the chair. He hesitantly picked it up and unfolded it.

I've got my eyes on you and your team Mr. Haywood.

Ryan gasped and looked up at the monitors again. One showed him, standing in the room, staring at the screen. He turned and bolted for the door.

Abort mission! I repeat, abort mission! Situation compromised! Get out everyone! Get ou... His telepathic message was cut short when a blinding light rushed at him from his left and knocked him over. The light stung slightly and he cried out in pain as it touched him. The light intensified and then he lost consciousness.

==========================  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Oh shit! Things are about to heat up folks, thank you so very much for reading this far. And I apologize again for the length of the chapter.


	11. The Face of the Enemy

When Ryan opened his eyes he was on a couch at Stage 5, the guys crowded around him. He groaned and sat up, feeling like he'd just been bulldozed by an elephant. Ray sighed and wiped away tears that had been forming at his eyes.

"What happened?" asked Ryan. The last thing he remembered was the stinging sensation of the light and how much it had hurt.

"When your telepathic link cut out I ran into the room to find you. But you were gone. You'd just vanished!" said Ray quietly. "I met up with Jack and Jeremy and we searched the whole power plant for you, but couldn't find you. Then when we were about to give up I heard you in my head, calling my name," he continued, tears once again threatening to pool over his eyes. Ryan put a hand on the back of rays neck and pulled him closer till their foreheads touched.

"Thank you. For finding me," Ryan said quietly. The other Achievement Hunters stood around, glad that Ryan was safe.

"But where did I go? What happened?" Ryan asked after releasing Ray. The group shook their heads.

"We're not sure. We had you checked out and there doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with you," Geoff said. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Had me checked out?" he asked. Geoff looked at Jack and the two nodded and the group parted, revealing Lindsay standing at the other end of the room. She smiled and waved.

"Hey Ryan, glad to see you're not dead," she said happily. Ryan's jaw dropped.

"Lindsay! You're awake!" he exclaimed happily and smiled over at Michael. 

"I still don't understand what happened but I woke up in the hospital and knew y'all were in trouble. On my way here it was like my powers kicked it into high gear, as if they were already fully developed and were just waiting for me to wake up," she said. Ryan asked what powers she had and she explained.

"I have super speed, a tiny bit of telepathy, and kinetic energy I can dispatch from my body," Lindsay said. Ryan was impressed.

"How do you feel?" asked Ray, obviously concerned. Ryan found it slightly annoying and yet at the same time adorable. 

"I'm fine okay? I just got knocked out. I can literally heal from anything. I'm fine," he said, wincing inwardly at how rough his response sounded.

Where the hell did that come from? It sounded so much more harsh out loud! he thought. Ray frowned and stood slowly.

"Okay. Sorry for feeling concerned about your health," he snapped back and turned and walked to the other end of the room and pretended to do something. Ryan sighed and frowned. This wasn't happening was it? Why'd he snap at Ray? He loved him! The other Achievement Hunters stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Dude, that wasn't cool," said Jeremy and went over with Gavin to console Ray.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What was all that shit?" demanded Geoff. Ryan shook his head and looked up at his boss.

"I don't know. I may just still be tired and not being myself. I'm sorry," he said.

"Tell it to Ray," muttered Jack and turned to leave. Ryan knew he'd fucked up and needed to make amends with Ray. Ryan debriefed with Jack and Geoff and settled on scouting the power plant again at a later time, and with greater numbers. All the while Lindsay stared at Ryan, wondering if her suspicions were correct.

The drive home was silent and awkward, neither Ryan nor Ray speaking to each other. Ryan hated the silence and wanted to talk to Ray, to apologize and tell him that he loved him and was grateful for Ray finding him. When they got home Ray went into his room and closed the door. Ryan sighed and went to the bathroom and washed his face and hands. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a moment, something there being off. Somehow he was different. The man looking back at him wasn't him, yet was him. He shook his head and went out into the living room and fired up the Xbox. He went over and knocked on Ray's door.

"Ray, I'm sorry for losing my shit at you earlier. Please come out. We can play Minecraft and I can cook us some dinner. Please?" Ryan called through the door. There was a moment silence before Ray opened the door. His eyes were bloodshot and he was wiping tear stains away from his cheeks. Ryan grew concerned.

"Hey, hey what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't bear the thought of living without you," Ray said, his voice catching. Ryan drew the Lad in to a big bear hug and held him tight. The two stayed that way for a good ten minutes before Ray pulled away.

"Okay, enough of this bullshit. Time to kick your ass at video games," Ray said, sniffling and wiping his eyes as he walked to the couch. Ryan smiled and walked to join him. Neither man noticed that Ryan's shadow stayed still for a second before moving with his body.  
==========================

"What's been going on with Ryan lately?" Michael questioned Ray three days later at training. The Lads had noticed a sudden change in the man. He'd begun wearing black clothes, muttering to himself, practicing weird mind control shit on animals. And his behavior had become darker and darker as of late.

"I'm not sure. Everything was fine until we went on that recon mission. He's been acting darker and darker and when he catches me watching him he switches back to innocent Ryan. I'm worried," said Ray, hanging his shoulders. He and Ryan had talked about telling the group that they were dating soon, although it was fairly obvious at this point, but with Ryan's recent behavior Ray was thinking about moving out till things settled down.

"Maybe the answers are at that power plant," said Gavin. The three Lads agreed and formed a plan. Together, along with Jeremy they decided to do some recon of their own and figure out exactly why their friend was acting weird. The next day the group of Lads found themselves at the same power plant, Jeremy phasing them through the fence. 

"If shit goes down I can teleport us out. Be extra careful, we don't have an empath to help us stay connected this time so stay together. We are stronger together," instructed Gavin and the other Lads nodded. Ray popped his knuckles and readied himself for a fight. They started at the room where Ryan had first disappeared, but didn't find anything out of place. They scanned the whole plant inch by inch.

Ray was about to give up when he noticed something. He'd gone back to the room where Ryan had been abducted by the light. He was sitting in the chair when he noticed scratch marks on the inside of the door. On closer examination they looked to be those of a human. There was a little dried blood on the floor in the corner, old now. Ray kept looking further. He found a small trace of sandy blonde hair mixed in with all the evidence. He gasped.

Ry, what happened to you in here? he wondered.

Mr. Haywood is perfectly fine Ray. I'm taking good care of him. came a soft, dark voice. Ray whirled around but no one was there.

"What the fuck?!" he exclaimed. "Who the hell is there?" He shouted, hoping that he'd draw the attention of his friends.

You know who I am Ray. came the voice again, notably quieter this time.

"I know a lot of people asshole, thanks for being specific!" Ray said, wondering why the fuck he was talking to thin air. And where the hell were the guys?

I've got plans for our beloved Vagabond, big plans. And nothing you or your super hero friends do will stop me! hissed the voice.

"Jeremy, get me the fuck out of here!" screamed Ray as he darted for the door. The door slammed shut and locked, seemingly on its own. Ray turned and looked around the room for another means of escape. None.

Fuck! Ray thought.

I can't have you going and warning the others now Ray, you know too much. Mr. Haywood will have to learn to live without his little Ray of Sunshine! the voice said, much louder and angrier. A ball of darkness started forming in front of Ray. The Lad backed up against the door, trying to escape. Just as the darkness was drawing near to him he felt a hand grab him from behind and yank him through the door.

Ray collapsed on the floor at Jeremy's feet as Gavin and Michael rushed up.  
The two Lads were about to start asking questions but Ray stopped them. He grabbed Gavin by the collar and pulled him to eye level.

"Get us the fuck out of here quick!" he practically yelled. Gavin nodded and everyone grabbed hold of him. Just as they were teleporting Ray saw the darkness deep under the door and reach for them. But then they were gone.


	12. Who Are You?

Ray immediately ran and told Geoff everything that had happened on their scouting mission when they reappeared at Stage 5. Geoff grew pale as Ray explained all he saw and heard.

"So Ryan could be compromised?" he asked quietly, desperately searching for a solution. Ray held back tears and nodded.

"That would explain his recent weird ass behavior," he said. Geoff nodded, still deep in thought.

"We can do two things. 1. confront him about this shit and try to fix it somehow, or 2. fight him and the force inside him and get it out of him. Either way could be ugly," said Geoff. Ray grew pale this time.

"We can't fight him! He's the strongest out of all of us! Plus I..." Ray stopped himself before he could finish his sentence. Ryan and he weren't ready to to tell the group yet, and even though Ryan may be possessed by some sick fuck, he wasn't going to say anything until they were both ready.

"You what?" asked Geoff curiously. Ray shook his head.

"Never mind. How're we going to get him back to normal?" he asked. Geoff shook his head and told him he'd get back to him on that. But in the meantime not to tell Ryan any of this.

How can I hide my thoughts from a telepath? wondered Ray and he walked home.  
==========================

"Are you okay Ray? You seem tense," Ryan asked. The two were eating dinner at Ryan and Ray's apartment. Ray hadn't said much all day and it was worrying Ryan.

He's fine just leave him alone! Ryan was taken aback by the thought that ran into his head. His thoughts had become darker and darker as of late at it bothered him. Sure as the Vagabond and even in Let's Plays he was a little crazy and maniacal, but this was different.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Just tired I guess," Ray said without much enthusiasm. 

Something's on his mind. Something's bothering him. Thought Ryan, but keeping true to his word, he didn't read Ray's mind. He promised himself he never would.

"What's bothering you? You can tell me, it's okay," he said comfortingly and reached out and took Ray's hand. Ray flinched slightly, almost unnoticeably, but Ryan caught it.

Ray looked into Ryan's baby blue eyes that he'd grown to love over the years. Those piercing blue pools of wonder. He sighed.

"What's going on with you lately? You've changed. And it's scaring me," he said finally. He hoped he hadn't tipped his hand to Ryan but he needed to know.

Ryan frowned and cocked his head. He raised an eyebrow as if to ask what Ray meant. Ray rolled his eyes.

"Your attitude is different, you dress like a fucking goth, and your weird ass experiments on animals is a little unsettling," he said, naming off a few examples. Ryan frowned. He'd noticed the change too but it all felt like a dream to him. Like something was controlling his body.

"It's still me Ray," he said and pulled his hand away. Ray looked hurt and opened his mouth to respond. In that instant Ryan interrupted.

"I don't understand what's gotten into you Ray! Ever since the power plant incident you've gotten all clingy and protective. News flash kid, I don't need protecting. I'm the most powerful out of all of you assholes and I can take care of myself!" Ryan's voice was growing louder and louder as he spoke until he shouted the last sentence. He'd also stood from his chair, not even realizing it. Ray and also risen and had slowly backed away, fear crossing his eyes. Ryan was scaring him and he knew that if Ryan became too angry his powers to kill would take over.

"Ryan, calm down. You're scaring me. I'm just worried about you," he said, raising his hands defensively.

Stop it! Stop treating Ray this way! Please stop!! Ryan heard the voice in his head but chased it away, his temper rising. He took a step menacingly towards the Lad who continued to back up.

"Stop worrying about me! I'm sick of everyone worrying about me!" Ryan yelled, his voice deeper and darker than Ray remembered. Something was wrong. Ray closed his eyes and composed himself. Opening them again Ryan saw a fire in the Lad's eyes.

"Ryan, stop this now! Please. I don't want to hurt you," he pleaded. Ryan was taken aback. This coming from Ray? He started laughing, a deep evil laugh.

"You? Hurt me? Please Ray, what are you going to do to me? You don't have powers and I'll heal from any wound you inflict," Ryan said smiling wickedly and taking another step forward.

STOP! Please don't hurt him! I'll do anything! Ryan heard the voice again and hissed.

"Anything? You'll do anything?" he asked aloud. Ray looked confused but stood his ground. His eyes growing hard again. He knew what he needed to do, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Anything! Just please don't hurt him! I love him. Ryan thought.

"I will on one condition: you let me out permanently," he said aloud. Ray was really confused now.

What the fuck is he talking about? he thought. There was silence for a minute and then Ryan smirked at Ray. 

"It's your lucky day kid, I'm feeling merciful," he said. Ray narrowed his eyes.

"Okay Dr. Jekyll, whatever you say," he said. He remained ready to fight if need be. Ryan frowned.

"You want to what?!" he yelled, turning his head to the side as if talking to someone. Ray jumped slightly at the sudden outburst. He watched as Ryan looked slowly back at him and smiled.

"Okay but I'm giving you five minutes!" he said. Ray raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything Ryan's face softened, his eyes cleared and he slumped to the floor. Ray rushed to him and held his head in his lap. Ryan slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Ray. There was a look there Ray never thought he'd see in Ryan, and it scared him. A look of sear terror and fright.

"Ray! Are you okay?" he asked quickly and lifted a hand to Ray's cheek. Ray nodded, still confused.

"What the fuck just happened?" he asked Ryan. Ryan looked sad and shook his head.

"Ray, there's something I need to tell you. You're not going to like it but you must listen to me. Get as far away from here as possible! Leave and don't come back! Take the Crew with you and run!" Ryan quickly said. Ray shook his head.

"What are you talking about asshole? I'd never leave you," he said tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Ryan looked sad and shook his head.

"You can't do anything Ray. I made a deal. And I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt, or the others for that matter. I need to know you'll stay safe," Ryan said also tearing up.

"Made a deal? With who? What's going on Ryan? What's happening to you?" Ray asked, panic choking his voice. Ryan closed his eyes, the tears finally falling. He opened them again.

"I made a deal...with the devil," he said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Holy shit that escalated! Thanks for reading this far guys. I'm diving back into writing and will hopefully have this fic finished before school starts and maybe have even started on a book 2??? Let me know what you think so far.


	13. Demons and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! A death of a character happens in this chapter. If you wish not to read it please stop reading now and pretend everything resolved itself and everyone lived happily ever after. If not, please continue reading and remember to read the notes at the end.

"The devil? Ryan what are you talking about?" Ray asked, not trying to hide the panic in his voice. Ryan stared up at Ray and gently put a hand on the Lad's cheek. He smiled weakly with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"There isn't much time left for me Ray. Find the others and try to stop him, no matter the cost! Do what you need to do. I won't blame you or hold it against you," Ryan said choking up. Ray shook his head.

"Don't you dare talk like that asshat! We're going to figure this out. We're going to help you," he said. Ryan smiled sweetly and sat up. He looked long at Ray and then stood and walked to the window of the apartment.

"Ryan? What are you doing?" Ray asked. He had a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Ryan turned and smiled painfully at Ray.

"I believe in you Ray. I know you're special and that you can do what needs to be done. Help the others, prepare them for the fight. Lead them Ray," he said. He turned to the window and used a telekinetic blast to shatter the glass and perched up on the sill. Ray darted to his feet and rushed to Ryan hoping to grab him and pull him back in. Ryan threw out a hand and pinned Ray to the wall with telekinesis.

"Ryan don't!" Ray screamed. Ryan looked back, offering Ray a sad smile. 

"I love you Ray. There's nothing more in the world that I love more than you. Remember that," he said. Just as he finished talking his face started to grow dark. He gave one last sad look to Ray and leapt out the window, soaring into to sky.

Ray felt the telekinetic hold on him break and he rushed to the window and peered out. Ryan was no where to be seen.

"Ryan!" Ray screamed into the night air, a scream filled with pain, sorrow, and fear. Ray dashed to the table in the kitchen and retrieved his phone. He typed out a message, hit send, and dashed out the door in a dead run. His heart was beating fast and his eyes stung from the tears threatening to pour, but he kept running. He didn't stop till he got to Stage 5 and ran inside. He collapsed on the couch in the old Achievement Hunter office and released the tears. 

He sobbed into the pillow. All the pain, all the anger and sorrow he released into his soul wreaking sobs. After a few minutes he'd calmed down a little and lay there sniffling and crying silently to himself. 

Ryan. He's gone. He really is gone. he thought to himself.

"Ray? What happened? Are you okay?"

Ray sat up slowly at the voice and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He looked up to see Michael, Gavin, Jeremy, and the others standing there.

"Oh fuck! Ray!" exclaimed Geoff and rushed over to him. The others followed and held him in a group hug.

"What happened?" asked Jeremy quietly. Ray shook his head and sniffled again.

"Ryan he's...uh...he's gone," he said, feeling fresh tears rushing down his cheeks. The others looked at him worriedly.

"What do you mean? Where's is he?" asked Geoff. Ray shook his head and sat down on the couch, his head in his hands.

Gavin and Michael sat on either side of him holding him and comforting him. Jeremy sat in front of him, a reassuring hand on his knee. He sighed and took a few deep breaths to calm himself before explaining what had happened. Geoff grew pale and the others looked shocked. Lindsay remained quiet in the doorway and shuffled uncomfortably.

"That's some freaky ass Gollum shit!" exclaimed Michael. The others nodded. Ray left out all the intimate parts where Ryan had said he loved him. Those were too painful to talk about.

"I think I know what's going on with Ryan," Lindsay said softly. The others turned, surprised.

"He's been possessed by a very powerful being. He seeks out power and feeds on it. That's why he was after all of you. He wanted your power to become stronger. His ultimate goal is to consume the earth and move on. He's been doing this for years to other planets," Lindsay explained.

"How do you know all this?" Gavin asked. Lindsay shook her head.

"When I was in a coma it was because of him. He kept me there because I learned about him and read his mind. He didn't want me warning you," she said.

"What does this have to do with Ryan?" Jeremy asked.

"Ryan is the most powerful of us all. No doubt there. He was a good target to gain power from, until the creature was able to feast again," she explained. There were confused looks all around.

"Look, the explosion at our office wasn't an accident. That was this thing trying to kill us before our powers kicked in. The explosion damaged it and weakened him so he needed a way to feast and quell his hunger until he's strong again," Lindsay said. Gavin frowned and thought for a second.

"Wait! So then the explosion didn't give us our powers?" he asked. Lindsay shook her head. 

"I still don't know what caused our powers. But we aren't the only ones. There are others out there like us. And none of us are safe while he's out there," she explained.

"Who's 'he'?" asked Jack, speaking up for the first time. Lindsay grew serious and trembled slightly.

"He's known as the Dark God," she said. Everyone in the room froze at that name.

"We are fucked," said Michael softly.

==========================

It had been several weeks since Ryan's disappearance and no word had been heard from or about him. Lindsay sadly told the others that since the Dark God feasted on power, there was a strong possibility that Ryan was dead and the Dark God was using his corpse as a vessel, or had transformed into what looked like Ryan. Ray couldn't and wouldn't accept that. He knew that Ryan was alive, somewhere, somehow, he was alive. Taking Ryan's last words to him to heart he took over leading the Achievement Hunters as they grew stronger with their powers, pushing them to their limits and beyond. No one complained, knowing full well that they needed to be ready when the fight broke out.

One day Ray, Geoff, Jeremy, and Gavin were walking down an abandoned dirt road. They didn't have any particular destination in mind, they just felt like walking. Ray looked up and saw the power plant in the distance and froze. That was the last place he'd seen Ryan as a normal person, and the last place he'd heard the Dark God. The others noticed too and exchanged glances. Ray's gaze hardened and he walked forward. The others followed without question. Ray nodded to Lil J and the short man morphed into a rattlesnake, making Geoff jump into Gavin's arms and look panicked. Ray rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later Jeremy morphed back, returning from his recon.

"I didn't detect any heat signatures in there and the local wildlife said there hasn't been anyone there for awhile. Still want to check it out?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Ray nodded and the group approached the fence. Gavin teleported them inside and they searched the plant. Ray went directly to the control center with Lil J and they searched the room Ryan had disappeared from.

The blood and hair were still there, although at this point there was no point in running DNA tests to see who they belonged to. They knew it was Ryan.

"If I had been here a few seconds faster, he would still be here," Ray said silently, looking at the spot where Ryan had tried to escape. Jeremy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. Shit happens sometimes. Ryan knew it wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself. Blame the Dark God," he said. Ray looked at Jeremy, the Lad had really grown into the family since starting to work with them. He smiled at Jeremy.

"Thanks Lil J," he said. They walked outside and met up with the others. They were turning to leave when Ray felt oddly cold. He turned and gasped. The others whirled around and saw, floating in the air ten yards away from them, the Dark God! He still looked like Ryan, except now he was shirtless and wore dark pants, a black cape fastened around his neck with a skull of some kind, and wore the skull of a cow on his head, the eyes pulsating red. 

"Fuck!" shouted Geoff and the others dove for cover as the Dark God sent a bolt of electricity at them. He'd gained some new powers since they last saw him. Ray dashed behind a pole and signaled the others. Geoff said something into the com unit he wore and then Jack, Lindsay, and Michael appeared, a cloud of dust rising around them.

"Lindsay! Please don't run so fast next time!" shouted Michael as he readied himself for a fight. 

"Don't tell your boss what to do," winked Lindsay. The two giggled like two school girls. Ray rolled his eyes.

"Okay guys, do your best and try not to die! YOLO!" he yelled and the gang charged in. Michael chucked something at the Dark God and it sailed right at his face at a breakneck speed. Suddenly whatever it was morphed into an elephant and crashed into the God, batting him away with its trunk.

Did Mogar just throw Lil J? Ray wondered to himself impressed. They'd talked about a move like that but never tried it. Masters of improv.

Geoff launched himself into the air and started throwing telekinetic blasts at the Dark God, while Mogar three giant boulders at him, and Gavin slowed him down with his slomo hands. Many of the attacks bounced harmlessly off the Dark God, doing no damage, or if it did he healed to quick to tell. Finally he grew tired of played and raised his hand. Jack jerked painfully and rose into the air and then flew into Lil J. Geoff grabbed his head and screamed in pain as the Dark God entered his mind and did God knows what kind of damage there. Lindsay ran to catch the falling Geoff but was snatched into the air by the telekinetic powers the God had stolen from Ryan. Mogar roared and dashed forward, taking eclectic bolt after electric bolt to the chest, none of them phasing his invulnerability.

Gavin teleported up to Lindsay and tried to free her, only to be engulfed in a ball of water that appeared out of nowhere. Ray watched helplessly as his friends were slowly being killed before his eyes and knew he needed to act. The Dark God looked down and watched in amusement as Ray walked forward. Michael was buried into the earth up to his neck, and the God threw Lindsay at the ground. The others were groaning and tending their wounds as Ray walked boldly forward. The Dark God lowered himself until he landed six feet away from where Ray stood.

"Ray what are you doing?! Get out of there he'll kill you!" shouted Michael. The others watched horrified at what was to come. Gavin managed to break free of the bubble but was choking on water. Ray looked back to the Dark God and glared at him.

"Admiring my handiwork?" the Dark God sneered at him. Ray remained silent, preparing himself for what was about to happen. The Dark God looked at him.

"You know, Mr. Haywood cared deeply for you. You were special to him. You could almost say he loved you," he said. Ray felt his blood boiling. "Too bad he won't get to see me kill you. A pity really, he wasn't really that strong. A weak and pathetic human!" Ray couldn't stand it anymore. He raised his eyes and looked the Dark God in the face.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Ryan," he said. The Dark God laughed.

"You? What will you do? You're weak without powers, and pathetic, just like Ryan was," he said. Ray closed his eyes and felt the surge of energy in him.

"Fuck you!" he yelled and opened his eyes. Two beams of red energy shot out from his eyes and hit the Dark God in the chest, leaving a sizzling hole that was very slowly healing. The Dark God stared at Ray, shocked that he'd done damage and that the kid even had powers! He'd misjudged him. He raised a hand to fight back but Ray froze it in midair by staring at it.

"What is this?!" demanded the Dark God, trying to break free.

"This, this is payback bitch!" said Ray and flames shot out of his eyes and engulfed the God. Ray shot a couple lasers at the God's feet, leaving nasty wounds. His healing for some reason wasn't working. The Dark God screamed in pain and glared at Ray.

"What did you do?" he yelled. Ray changed to XRay vision and gazed inside the Dark God. There was a ball of energy where it's heart should've been. He didn't see Ryan anywhere inside, his body or his consciousness. 

"Don't ever, say his name again!" Ray screamed and his eyes glowed white, wings like angels appeared around his eyes and white light shot at the Dark God. He screamed and fell to the ground writhing. He looked up at Ray and then hissed.

"I will return! You all will die! Take this as a warning!" he screeched and teleported. Ray looked around trying to find him and saw he'd reappeared next to Lindsay. The girl held her arms up and kinetic energy formed a shield around her. The Dark God looked at Ray, then stabbed his arm through the shield. And into Lindsay's heart. The girl gasped for air and sunk to the ground. Ray froze and gasped.

"LINDSAY!!" screamed Michael and tore the earth open around him with his last amount of strength. Geoff cried and covered his mouth his his hand, Jack and Jeremy ran forward, only to be blown back by telekinesis. Gavin squawked and sunk to his knees. Ray was filled with rage and shot a laser at the Dark God. It hit his shoulder and he cried in pain. He glared at Ray before disappearing is a cloud of smoke.

Everything was moving in slow motion as Ray ran up to Lindsay, being rocked in Michael's lap. Michael was begging her not to die and saying how she was a fucking bitch if she died, the tears pouring down his face and falling in delicate drops on his wife's face. Geoff was sitting beside Michael sobbing and holding him in a tight hug while an distraught Gavin held a weeping Jeremy close to him. Jack stared, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Ray sunk to his knees and saw there was nothing they could do. Lindsay's beautiful heart which had so much love was missing from her chest, leaving behind a gaping hold filling with blood.

Michael and Ray looked at one another through teary eyes. They both knew that no matter what, the Dark God was going down. He was going to pay for all the shit he'd done to them, pay for Ryan, pay for Lindsay. Revenge was all the two lads thought of in that moment, and how sweet it was going to be once they were tearing apart the Dark God, piece by piece!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:

:'( 

Hey guys thank you for reading this fan fiction. It's my first time exploring the possibilities of super powered AH. Also please do hate me! I know bad things happened, but when the world seems to be at its darkest, the dawn will break over the horizon. Also, holy shit! Ray has powers!! Let me know if you want me to write the sequel story, where some surprises will be in store. Thank you again!


	14. Epilogue

The rain fell on the forlorn figures standing around the gravesite. The weather acting as if it too were mourning the loss of a friend. The little group stood around the grave, the casket already in the ground and the dirt already covering their fallen companion. Geoff and Gavin sniffled and Michael sobbed quietly, not giving a shit if the others heard him or not. Jack and Jeremy stood, trying not to cry, but tears filling their eyes anyway. Ray stood next to Michael, his best friend in the whole world. Inside him a mess of emotions waged a full on war. He blamed himself for Lindsay's death, and knew that somehow it was true. Even though Michael had repeatedly told him not to blame himself and that there wasn't anything he could've done, he still felt guilt all the same. 

The Lad stood there, desperately wanting Michael to hit him, or yell, or cuss him out. He wanted to be blamed.

"It wasn't your fault Ray. She made her own damn choice. And the Dark God is the one who did the fucking deed. So stop blaming yourself," Michael said as if reading Ray's mind. Ray shook his head and put an arm around Michaels shoulders to comfort him. 

"The Dark God has taken two people we love. I swear that won't happen again! I swear on my own life that he will pay for taking them from us!" Ray growled between his teeth. After several minutes the group slowly made their way back to Stage 5 and tried to gather their thoughts. After awhile Geoff pulled Ray aside.

"Hey dude, how do you have powers? How come you never told us?" he asked gently, eyes still red from crying. Ray shrugged.

"I've had them since the beginning. I had them before Michael discovered his. I didn't know what to think but I wanted to be me. I don't want powers or want people to know of me because of them. I don't want them to define me," he said. The pain in his head and eyes he'd felt since they woke up in the hospital was the first stage. He'd learned about his X-ray vision the day after coming back. He'd thought about telling the guys but held back. Then Ryan invited him to stay at his place and his powers had only grown from there. He practiced privately without the others and mastered his full power range soon. His powers included: X-ray vision, heat/flame vision, night vision, freeze vision, laser vision, locator vision, and the last one he liked to call celestial vision. 

The attack on the Dark God was the first time he'd used his powers in combat, and the first time he'd revealed them to anyone. But now that everyone knew, it was time for XRay to take center stage.  
==========================

Deep underground in an old tunnel long forgotten, the Dark God reappeared and moaned in pain. The little human known as XRay had done a number on him. For some reason his healing didn't work against the attacks of the little brown man. He was healing like a human would. He spat and nursed his wounds. He put the heart of the human female in a transparent jar that was full of some kind of energy, causing the heart to keep beating and float in the air inside the jar.

After cleaning and treating his wounds the Dark God traveled deeper into the dungeon area. He stood in front of a cell and looked distastefully down at the figure lying on the cell floor. Tattered clothes, long beard and facial hair, hair growing longer, the figure looked terrible compared to when the Dark God first kidnapped him and brought him here. Chain shackles bound the prisoners hands behind his back, and his feet together. The Dark God sneered down at the pathetic creature.

"You humans are so weak. Yet a few of you have been granted powers like those of gods! It's a waste of power!" he snarled. The figure looked up.

"I see you got a good ass kicking. How's it feel, bitch!" he said weakly and smiled. The Dark God snorted, unamused.

"I will soon be the one laughing, as I devour your friends and your planet. Thanks to these powers you gave me, I am unstoppable!" he cackled. The figure grinned.

"That's not what those bandages say," he said. The Dark God flew at the cell and grabbed the bars.

"I am supreme! I am stronger than any of your pathetic friends. And just to prove it," he snapped his fingers and the pedestal with the jar holding Lindsay's heart appeared a few feet away, in clear view of the cell. "I took the liberty of taking the heart from the female telepath. She will no longer be a threat to me. I should've killed her long ago but you got in my way!" he said. He felt satisfied when the look of horror crossed his prisoners face and an anguished cry escaped his lips. The Dark God turned to go but froze when he heard maniacal laughter. He turned and saw the prisoner smiling at him.

"But now you have a new problem. Ray. He is going to tear you limb from limb. When he's done with you, there'll be nothing left, and there's nothing you can do to stop him," the prisoner laughed again. The Dark God swallowed nervously and tried to regain his composure.

"Even if Ray were to defeat me, you'll never see him again. I'll make sure you never see the light of day again, nor your precious Ray of Sunshine. Enjoy your stay here, Mr. Haywood," he said, turning and quickly walking away.

Ryan sighed. He'd been here for, what was it now? Weeks? Months? A month? He'd lost track. All he knew was that Ray was safe and that he had a way to kill the Dark God. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at Lindsay's heart, floating a few feet away from his cell. He felt so useless. The Dark God had stolen his powers, and now he had no way of helping his friends. 

Ray, if you're out there please hurry. Stay safe, I love you! he thought, hoping against hope that he'd retained at least a small fraction of his telepathy. But there was no reply and the Vagabond sunk deeper into darkness, hoping his Ray of Sunshine would come rescue him.

 

-End


End file.
